Precious Angel Gone To Soon
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Vincent and Yuffie having been wanting a baby, after 4 years, their dreams is coming true! Then 5 months in, it all goes wrong. Wonderful Dreams can become nightmares! This is Vincent's POV next chapter will be Yuffie's. Please take the time to review.
1. Chapter 1 Vincents POV

Vincents POV

Our precious child Not meant for this world taken from us far to soon

Empty arms reaching air How is this fair?

I'll hold you close to my heart We are never far apart

I admit I was afraid Becoming a father had been only a dream

but never would I have wanted this God, I prayed for this nightmare

would end.

I don't own any of the characters only the story

I, Vincent Valentine, have been married to Yuffie Kisaragi for the past four years,and I'm a father-to-be. The words were strong in my mind as I placed a hand on her stomach that had begun to protrude. I was indeed a happy man. Everything was falling into place, like two jigsaw puzzle pieces. Yuffie and I heard our babies tiny heartbeat, a perfect baby we created. Finding out that we were having a little girl, I knew was a precious 'Angel'. We felt on the top of the world, then a tragic thing accord. A true living nightmare, one you can never wake up from.

Yuffie was five months along, when the unthinkable happened, I woke to my wife's whimpering cries coming from our bathroom. quickly Sliding from under the warm covers to see what was matter. As I a proach the huddled form of my the wife, she looked to frail. I then realized she was doubled overrun inflicted with pain. It was clearly written all over her pale face. I could tell she was having contractions. I wanted to scream to the gods to not take our baby. We needed our precious baby here with us. But I think I knew what was to come.

"It hurts, Vincent!" Rushing to her side, gentlely picking her up bridal style. Being careful not to hurt her with my Madel claw.

"Sssshhhhhh," I didn't know what else to say. I was terrified. I could deal with Chaos, hell even Sephiroth but this was to much. I knew I needed to be strong but this was heartrending. This was something I had no control. It was the unthinkable. God, I was praying to please let us keep our little girl.

Running down the long staircase,rushing out the front door.Making my way to the car. Putting Yuffie in the front passenger seat, I then dashed around to the drivers side I get in. Driving like a bat-out-of-hell. I wanted to save my family. Fearing for both of them. Yuffie and I had tried to get pregnant for three years. And know this was happening. Why couldn't we just be happy? Was this to much to ask? Haven't Yuffie and I suffered enough heartache? I just was hoping with all I had that it wasn't to late?

Looking over to Yuffie, she was gripping the seat with each passing contraction. I was fearing the worst. Felt like a life time trying to rush to the hospital. Not bothering with a parking place, I pull up to the front entrance of the hospital. Helping Yuffie out of the car. Once again I carried her. Shouting to the hospital staff.

"Need HELP! My wife is in labor. She is having a miscarriage" Several nurses rushed to us, doing their jobs. I pray we're not to late! We have waited so long for this child. Showing us to a room where I placed Yuffie on a bed. A doctor quickly came to excess what needed be done. Barking commands to everyone in the room.

I wanted to take Yuffie's pain away. I wanted to protect her from this heartache.

They asked me to step out, so to exam the baby and her. Deciding this would be a good time to call our friends. I knew we would be here for awhile.

Deciding this would be a good time to call our friends.

Ring "Hello" Came a raspy voice

"Tifa, It's Vincent"

"Whats wrong? You sound worried, Vincent" Tifa was wide a wake hearing distress in Vincents voice. Cloud woke to Tifa frightened raise tone. He knew that there must be about Yuffie.

"Yuffie has gone into preterm labor" Vincent ran a nervous hand through his long black locks while trying to remain calm "The doctor is with her right now, Tifa...I'm worried for her and of course our daughter" I knew Tifa had picked up that I wasn't trying to hide my emotions. Which meant this was serious

"Oh! My Gawd! We'll be there as soon as possible. Try not to worry, Vincent" Tifa held the phone slipping cloths on. Cloud was already up, dressed and grasped the bike keys, waiting on Tifa to hop off the phone.

"Can you please call everyone else, Tifa? I'd like to get back to her now" Vincent wanted to get back to Yuffie.

"Sure no problem. Let Yuffie know we will be there about twenty minutes" We really have good friends. They were like family. A little weird but family.

"Thanks Tifa. See you all soon" Vincent hoped off the PHS, sticking it back in hid back pocket. Making his way back to Yuffie was.

Scared sh--less thinking of our dreams disappearing before our very eyes and know way to stop the enviable happening. As I approach the room, the doctor exits the room. Meeting me in the hall. I can see in the doctors eyes, she was losing the baby.

"Mr. Valentine, my name is Dr.Sayo.. I am sorry to have inform you that your wife is indeed in preterm labor. We preformed a ultrasound...We weren't able to find a heartbeat on the baby...We have given your wife pain medication to dulling her pain some and to help speed up the birthing process...I'm really sorry for your loss...This is the worse part of my job..All you can do be there for her... Your wife has not been informed that the baby is already passed on..I will leave that to you...My nurse will be by shorty to go over everything...Well..I have to make my rounds...I'll be back to check on your wife in about two hours...my nurse will page me if need be" With that the doctor walked down the hall turning the corner.

Stepping in the room. Yuffie is laying in the hospital bed, starring at the white stale wall. She looks like a lost child. I want to scream to who ever will listen,'Tell me why? Why us? Don't we deserve to be happy?'my child was already gone I still had yet to tell her..I knew that this could destroy her and I wouldn't be able to fix this...It was my job to protect her but I feel I've failed.

Walking over to her frail body, sliding into bed with her. I wrap my shaky arms pulling Yuffie into chest. I shouldn't be here, hell she shouldn't be here. We already had the nursery set up. Done in soft pale pink, white lace curtains, cloths hanging in the closet, everything needed was there.

"Yuffie...I need to tell you something, please listen" She doesn't say a word but I can tell that I've got her attention.  
"Dr. Sayo told me...while doing the ultrasound...there was no longer a heartbeat...Yuffie our baby girl has passed on..." She started to shack her head, fitting him in the chest before breaking into his arms. All he knew was to let her vent this out.

"No! No! Nooooooooo! Your lieing! Please tell me your lieing...NO! wake me up from this nightmare...Wake me up...this..isn't happening No!" Yuffie broke out into a high pitch heart-stopping scream. My heart was breaking, a husband shouldn't have to deliver news like this.

To the world I looked cold on the outside but I was screaming on the inside. I wonder what you will look like, how I won't get to hear you take your first breath. There is so much I don't know, and yet I already know that I love you with all my heart.

I tilt my head to lay my check a top her head. Silent tears stream down from my eyes. Didn't know I could cry. rocking Yuffie while she said not a word. I knew she was dieing on the inside. Even the sky wanted to cry for this precious child, who was never meant for this world. Yes in the beginning I was afraid but I already love you and I would never run away.

Yuffie had started to calm down. Hearing a sound I look up to see Tifa standing at the door, It seemed she was at a lose of what to do. Yuffie seems not to notice Tifa. I motion Tifa over.

"Everyone is out in the waiting room. If you like to step out for a minute to Let them know whats going on. I can sit with Yuffie" Tifa was trying to put a brave face on. Nodding, I carefully raise from the bed, letting Yuffie's head sink into the fluffy pillow.

Stepping into the waiting room everything and everyone went quite. I could see they wanted me to say the first word. Signing.

"Yuffie has went into labor,... they did a ultrasound and found.. that our baby had already died...And Thank you all coming it means alot..." Tears were spilling and really didn't care who saw. My world was taking a nose-dive. I had just lost a angel and I was worried I would lose my other Angel. Yuffie and this child were my whole world. I was breaking

Cid stood up, walking over to me. He hesitated before speaking," Vincent,...Just let me say this, okay... I know how your feeling" Cid shifted from left to right before continuing " Shera and I never never told an-tone but 5 years ago. My wife lost our baby at fourteen weeks. I promise you move on but won't forget. Even know I think of what would have been. What he or she would be doing."

Everyone was dumbstruck of what Cid had just said "WHAT!" Cid was feeling hot under the collar. "He, Can't a old man seriously say something without the consequences of y'all making him feel awkward." grumbled Cid

Shera sympathetically spoke up, "I can say for all of us that we're really sorry for your lose. We're here if Yuffie or you need anything"

"Thank you, Shera. I'll remember that" At the slit second a nurse came over to me.

"Mr. Valentine, your wife is asking for you, She's ready to push." I long steps quickly taking my place. Holding Yuffie's hand wishing I would wake up and everything would be right with the world.

"Okay, Mrs. Valentine I need you to push" Dr, Sayo knew this was a hard time for parents. To see their dreams die before their eyes.

"Your doing good Yuffie, I love you" I was terrified even when I was holding the look of a dead man.

"Only one more push, Mrs. Valentine. All most over"

"I can't! I to tired. I can't do this" Sweat was sweeping across her forehead. The end was near.

"Yes! you can. Yuffie you are strong. Just one more push" Yuffie gaze shot to me. Such sorrow, saddens, and love in those tear-stained lavender grey eyes.

Okay! Push please! Almost there" At four fifteen am our daughter, Silver Angel Valentine, came into this world still-born. No small cries were to be heard. The nurse took her away to clean her up. Returning with our pink bundle, I was first to hold her. Only weighting 1 pound, so small, but so perfect. Dams of tears rushed, I didn't even try to wipe them away. I had so much I wanted to say to my beautiful daughter.

"Hello my precious angel! I'm your father.. I am sorry I couldn't protect you. I admit I was afraid at first when your mother told me she was pregnant. I love you my precious angel... Oh! Gawd!.. I want you here to stay... Your mommy and I need you here. What went wrong?... I'll never here you cry, never see your first step, your first word, never saying daddy, your first of everything. I'll never give you away on your wedding day. So much I will never see. So much you'll never do...It's not fair...Rest gentle now'sweet angel' there is no more pain, I know precious your with heavens angels. ...I promise to see you someday...only now is not my time...I will miss you" I gently kissed her forehead, drinking in this memory. I carefully sat Silver into her mothers empty arms. Letting Yuffie say her good-byes.


	2. Chapter 2 Yuffies POV

Yuffie's POV

I felt your presence there inside of me A perfect baby we created,  
one that would be mine.  
Then that tragic day came You were gone We would have held you close and see you perfect form My precious child you were to perfect to stay here but my heart is still torn I wanted to go with you but I knew I had to be strong Just know little one You were always wanted and loved

I, Yuffie Kisaragi, have married Vincent Valentine for the past four years, and happy to say a mother-to-be. I'm so excited. Ours lives seem picture perfect. Vincent loves to place his hands on my protruding stomach. Our family was coming together nicely like peanut butter and jelly.'Now I'm hungry, got any food' Oh! Guess what? Vinnie and me heard our babies heartbeat on ultrasound yesterday, a perfect angel we created. She has all her toes and toes. OH! forgot I didn't tell you, we're having a girl. I could tell Vinnie was excited, it's through those eyes of his. Everything has been well, hardly had morning sickness, thank god. All is well and soon she will be here.

I woke up, feeling some light pain in my lower back and having to pee real bad. I rolled to my side, being careful not to wake Vinnie. Standing up the pain feels worse but to bad. Deciding after I went to the bathroom, I'd walk downstairs to take a pain pill. Flushing after I releaved myself. Making it only to the bathroom sink. I double over from stabing pain all through my middle, falling to my knees and hands. Whimpering Tears well over hitting the cold marble floor. I want to scream for Vincent but this pain is pure hell.

I hear movement coming from our bedroom. Thanking the gods Vinnie had heard my cries.Then Realizing I was having contractions. "It's to early It was all fine yesterday." I whispered to myself. Vincent rushing in the bathroom dropping to my huddled form. I glanced into his eyes. I can see the fear dancing through them. I have only seen Vincent scared a few times and that was when I was in danger.

"It hurts, Vincent" through clintched teeth. He wasted know time, gentely lifting me bridal style. He has been so good to me. A woman couldn't ask for more.

"Ssssshhhhhhhh," I can tell he's at a lose of what to say. I don't blame him though. He rushes me down the long staircase, rushing me to our car. Placing me in the front passengers seat. I watched him with another wave of pain, dash over to the drivers side. I didn't know he could drive this fast. My knuckles are white from the grip I have held on the sides of my seat. I notice that between each contraction Vincent kept stealing glimpses of me, Worry wrote over his face. He only showed his emotions when he had no control, wasn't aware or just didn't care. It was rare but it did happen.

It felt like forever before we arrived at the hospital. Not bothering with a parking place, he stops at the front entrance. Vincent runs to my side, helping me out. Lifting me again into his strong arms, walking through the doors. Shouting to the hospital staff. While I close my tired eyes, trying to ride the pain out. I hear Vinnie shout, no really shout loud

"Need HELP! My wife is in labor. She's having a miscarriage" I heard nurses over rush to us, escorting us to a birthing room. Vincent laid me down on a bed. Just then a doctor walked in barking commands left and right. I heard the doctor ask Vincent to please step out. I was in to much pain to protest.  
I made out footsteps stop by my bed.

"Mrs.Valentine, my name is Dr.Sayo...I need to examine you. We need to see what is going on. Then we will do a ultrasound. Do you understand"

All I could do was nod. The pain was to much. After examining me, the doctor spoke up.

"You are indeed in labor. My nurse has just brought the ultrasound machine. This jell will be some what cold."

I open my eyes as she slides the camera across my stomach. I can't see the screen but I can see Dr. Sayo's face. I don't like the look she has.

"Is something wrong with baby" IT he fear is harding.

"I'll let your husband know he can come back in, the nurse will give you some medication for the pain and to speed the birthing process" With that Dr. Sayo left, with wanting to know what was wrong and would her angel survive. I was now terrified more than ever.

I continued to stare at the blink white wall, when Vinnie came back in to my room. He slide into the bed,wrapping arms around me, pulling my backside into his chest. I felt tears dropping into my pixie cut hair. I've never seen him cry.

"Vinnie...Why are...you crying?

"Yuffie...I need to tell you something, please listen" My mind goes blank but I'm listening."Dr.Sayo told me...while doing the ultrasound...there was no longer a heartbeat...Yuffie our baby girl has passed on..? I do the only thing I could do. I screamed!

"No!No! Nooooooo! Your Lieing!Please tell me your lieing...NO!wake me up from this nightmare...Wake me up...this...isn't happening No!" All I wanted was this to be a nightmare and to wake up at home. Where everything would be alright. Why was this happening? Didn't we deserve to be happy? I didn't want to believe our precious baby was gone. I still had to give birth to her.

I didn't even notice Tifa had came into the room, till I heard her speak to Vincent. He carefully got out from behind me, laying me back down. I watched him walk out to speak to our friends.

Tifa pulled up a chair to the side. She took my hand in hers.

"Yuffie, I'm so sorry. Vincent and you don't deserve any of this. Tifa had tears rolling down to her chin before wiping them away.

"Yuf, I love you like a sister, if you need anything please ask. I'll always be here." Feeling the verge to push. Pain firing through my body, feeling the verge to push now.

"Tifa, could you hurry and get the nurse, I feel like I want to push" With big bug eyes

"Okay! I'm going" Tifa ran out looking for a nurse. A minute later Dr.Sayo and her nurse came rushing in.

"So you need to push. Well lets take a look...Indeed its time" Dr. Sayo went around the small room to get it prepared for the birth.

"Can you please have my husband come back in here" I wasn't going to push till he was at my side.

"Nurse go get her husband please"

"So are you ready to get this over with" I wanted to slap her. I was not ready for this...who wants to see their dead. I sure didn't.

Vincent tornadoed to my side, taking a howled of my hand. It was tine to watch my dreams come crashing down.

"Okay, Mrs. Valentine I need you to push"

Vincent was trying to be so supportive for me.

"Your going great, I love you" I couldn't have asked for a better man. He was my rock. my one and only. I was getting so tied. I didn't want to push any more. It hurt to bad.

"Only one more push, Mrs. Valentine. All most over"

"I can't! I'm to tied. I can't do this" Sweet was sweeping across my forehead. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Yes! you can. Yuffie you are strong. Just one more push" I gave Vinnie a look that could kill. I wanted him to take me away and whisper everything was going to be alright.

"Okay! Push please!Almost there" At four fifteen am our daughter, Silver Angel Valentine, came into this world still-born.No small cries were to be heard. I watch the nurse take her away, to have her cleaned up. Returning shortly with our precious bundle. Vincent was the first to hold her. She only weighted one pound, so tiny, but so perfect. Our perfect angel.

Watching him rock our baby. Hearing every word he spoke to their little girl. Never getting to hear her cry, dressing her in fancy cloths. I would never get see her smile, laugh, call me mommy, watch her dance with her daddy on her wedding day. I was never going to see or hear all things I so wanted. I wanted to die. This should have been a happy time. Our angel should be breathing. Why? Why must it be this way? I didn't want to feel this pain of my heart. I just didn't want to feel.

I watch Vincent give our daughter her first and last kiss. He raised from the rocking chair, slowly walking over to me. Handing me our baby. My heart is breaking. She's so small. Looking like shes just sleeping. I study every feature. Putting it in my memory. I

"Oh! my baby girl..What went wrong?...I'm your mommy...your my prefect angel...I don't want to give you up...I need you here...What went wrong?...I'm so sorry little one...mommy and daddy love you very much...I promise we'll see you someday...You will always have a place in my heart.


End file.
